30 baisers : HarryHermione
by melowyn
Summary: 30 baiser pour 30 thèmes. 30 histoires sur le couple HarryHermione sur 30 thèmes différents incluant chacune un baiser.
1. la vengance d'une casserole

**bla bla de Mélo':** Il parait qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ! Je sais pas si ma fics est un malheur mais en tout cas elle n'est pas seule. Je me suis inscrite sur la communauté 30 baisers afin de réparer ce vide immense : personne n'avait pris le couple H/Hr. Voila maintenant c'est réparé.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : #27 Débordement : La vengance d'une casserole**

Le noir.

Un noir d'encre. 

Qu'elle ferme les yeux ou qu'elle les ouvre tout était noir dans sa chambre.

Le noir…et le silence.

Enfin presque.

Un silence de nuit qui fait ressortir les petits bruits ignorés le jour.

Le léger ronflement de Ron dans la pièce à coté.

Le robinet qui goutte.

Le réveil.

Mais dans sa tête, c'est un chaos d'images et de sons sans queue ni tête, qui trouve un emplacement précis dans le puzzle de son cauchemar.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser :

"J'ai demandé Ginny en mariage."

Un battement de cœur en moins.

Et un cataclysme autour d'elle.

Son sang fuit son corps.

Son cœur aussi.

Mais Hermione ne laisse rien paraître.

Hermione maîtrise tout.

Hermione contrôle.

Elle est intelligente.

Se concentré sur quelques choses à dire.

"Je suis si heureuse pour vous"

Se concentre sur un air à avoir, heureuse, enjouée, paraître intéressée.

"Et vous le faite où ?"

"Quand ?"

Poser des questions…sans entendre les réponses.

"Moi en demoiselle d'honneur ?"

"Ron si tu veux être mon cavalier tu as intérêt à apprendre à danser."

Continuer de parler, de paraître.

Comme retenir son souffle.

Parce que si on se relâche…

Elle a même réussit à prendre un air d'amitié entendu en lui soufflant "je suis si contente pour vous ?"

Finalement une fois le choc passé, c'est facile.

C'est un rôle qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Mais les règles du jeu ont changés et elle est perdante d'office, sans passé par la case départ, sans toucher les 20 000 galions.

A force de mentir aux autres, elle avait fini par se mentir à elle-même.

Impossible de dormir.

Les bruits sont devenus obsédants.

Le noir aveuglant.

Et le puzzle trop réel.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se lève doucement, ouvre la porte avec milles précautions.

Un instant.

Rien, pas un bruit.

Elle trottine jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il fait un peu frais et elle a un peu froid avec son léger boxer et son fin tee-shirt.

Qu'importe.

"Je vais faire un thé."

Mais devant la casserole qui fume, elle sait que ce n'est pas d'eau chaude dont elle a besoin.

Le puzzle est toujours là, obsédant, à devenir folle.

Un léger craquement se fait entendre, puis une ombre passe et se matérialise comme au ralenti.

Hermione a un hoquet de surprise.

"Harry, Merlin tu m'as fais peur !"

Mais ce n'est pas la surprise qui la fait trembler.

C'est plutôt lui.

Lui en caleçon et tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par un bâillement.

-Oh rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors je me fais un thé. Tu sais cette bonne vieille habitude anglaise de croire que le thé résout tout."

Elle se sent fébrile, agitée, nerveuse.

Troublée.

Pour la première fois, elle ne sait plus son texte et le jeu lui échappe.

Silence.

Un silence assourdissant qui veut tout dire.

Ils sont là tout les deux au milieu de la cuisine et de la nuit et le temps s'arrête.

"C'a déborde !"

-Oh !

Surprise, il lui faut un temps pour revenir sur terre. Elle attrape la casserole..

-Aïe !

Le métal, brûlant, meurtrie sa chair.

La casserole se venge d'avoir été oubliée en débordant toute l'eau qu'elle peut.

"Tu as mal ? Attend, fais voir, il y a de l'essence de Murlap dans le placard."

Il lui tient la main au-dessus de l'évier et la soigne avec des gestes doux et précautionneux.

"C'a va ?"

Elle sent que son cœur est comme cette casserole, qu'elle l'a oublié et qu'il déborde.

Elle hoche la tête…

… et s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Réaliser qu'on vient de perdre tout espoir est déprimant. Se brûler est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la casserole.

Alors elle craque.

Ce qu'elle s'était toujours juré de ne pas faire.

Harry, lui, a compris qu'il n'y a pas que la casserole qui déborde, et dans ces larmes et ce silence, il a lut ce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu lui dire.

Et pour stopper ce débordement, il l'embrasse doucement.

* * *

Voila ! bientôt le prochain ! 

N'hésitez pas àlaisser une review que vous ayez aimé ou detesté et même à venir faire un tour sur mon Lj

bye

_Mélo'_


	2. Rouge obsession

**bla blade Mélo :**

Me voici de retour, avec un nouvel OS.

je rappèle rapidement le principe de 30 baisers, ce sont 30 one-shot fait à partir de 30 thèmes différents incluant chacun un baiser entre le couple choisi, en l'occurence, Harry et Hermione.

voila voila !

je tiens à remercier mes reviewers : **Mione45, Adle Amodio, Aylala, Lea Delmas, caramelle 1, Ninie286, Cerisevanille, Le Saut de l'Ange, Owlie Wood, Lol Evans, Julia, Lily,** et à toi lecteur anonyme. Les RAR sont sur mon LJ, le lien est dans mon profil !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :#19 Rouge : Rouge obsession**

Assis de part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine, Harry et Ron se disputaient une parti d'échec acharné. Pris dans leur réflexion visant à écraser l'autre, en tout amitié, ils ne parlaient pas, baignés par le silence seulement troublé par le tic tac de l'horloge et le ronflement du feu.

Le terrier avait été vidé de ses occupants et durant cette courte période les deux garçons ainsi que Ginny et Hermione goûtaient au luxe de cette liberté.

Soudain, rompant la quiétude des lieux, le feu explosa dans un nuage de fumée verdâtre puis recommença. Les garçons, qui avaient bondi au plafond, se tournèrent vers les intrus qui avaient eu l'audace de les déranger.

En l'occurrence, des intruses.

Ginny et Hermione pimpantes et rayonnantes, les bras chargés de paquets s'avancèrent dans la cuisine en bavassant gaiement, inconsciente de la lutte de titan qu'elles venaient d'interrompre.

Elles déposèrent une multitude de sacs colorés sur la table.

-Rassurez-moi, ils ont encore deux ou trois trucs à vendre sur le chemin de traverse ? s'enquit Ron.

-Très drôle ! On a juste fait quelques achats, lui répondit sa sœur.

-Quelques ! Prévenez moi quand vous pensez faire _beaucoup_ d'achats, je louerais un train !

-On a fait de très bonne affaires, rien de dispendieux tempéra Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez achetez ? demanda Harry curieux malgré lui.

-J'ai trouvée des chaussures pas cher du tout

-Un pull bleu pour cet hiver.

-Un sac rouge pour les cours, le mien à rendu l'âme.

-Et j'ai trouvée une cape en laine.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs énumérations, elles ouvraient leurs sacs, heureuses de revivre cette pêche au merveille.

Elles trifouillèrent tant et si bien qu'un petit sac pastel situé en bout de table chuta au sol, déversant un flot de papier de soie jaune pale duquel s'échappa … une petite culotte.

Une petite culotte en soie. Une toute petite chose douce rien qu'au regard, agrémentée de ruban et ornée de dentelle.

Une petite culotte rouge.

Pas un rouge criard et agressif. Pas un rouge qui soulève le cœur ou qui fait mal au yeux.

Non.

Un rouge sombre, dense qui émeut. Un rouge qui transporte, qui dynamise, un rouge honorable, victorieux qui donne des forces, un rouge dont on se plait à imaginer qu'il a teinté la toge des empereurs romains.

Du moins c'est ce qu'a pensé Harry durant le laps de temps relativement court où cette petite culotte s'est retrouvée par terre, avant qu'une Hermione rouge, pivoine cette fois, ne la ramasse prestement pour la fourrer dans son emballage.

Harry hypnotisé, regardait toujours par terre.

La Dame de Ron en profita pour assommer son fou à coup de chaise.

Lui seul avait vu ce bout de tissu qui n'avait été exhibé, somme tout que quelques secondes. Mais assez pour qu'il ne s'en remette pas.

-On va ranger tout c'a, annonça Ginny en récupérant tout ses achats.

Les dessous d'Hermione n'avait jamais été un sujet de questionnement, mais il devait admettre que si on lui avait posé la question, "blanc et coton" lui serait plus facilement venu à l'esprit que "rouge et soie".

La dame de Ron d'humeur belliqueuse, tailla en pièce sa tour, dans la foulé son cavalier perdit la tête et finalement son roi abdiqua.

-J'ai gagné, déclara son ami.

-Comme si tu faisait pas que c'a, depuis qu'on joue ensemble, ironisa Harry.

En réalité, il aurait été incapable de dire comment cela s'était produit. Son esprit était ailleurs, occupé par la vision d'un bout de tissu écarlate.

Toute la soirée Harry dû se surveiller pour ne pas fixer le postérieur d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec cette culotte. Avec _que_ cette culotte.

Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine obsession. Il avait toujours considéré Hermione comme une fille, jolie certes, mais inaccessible parce que … Parce que quoi déjà ?

Parce que Ron avait cru être amoureux d'elle ?

Parce qu'elle était sa meilleur amie ?

Aucun raison ne lui semblait valable et au fur et à mesure des minutes, il trouvait ses cheveux plus flamboyant, ses courbes plus douces, ses yeux plus brillant.

Pendant ce temps, il était complètement absent de la conversation, passait le sel quand on lui demandait le pain, versait l'eau dans son assiette et ne répondait que lorsqu'on l'appelait pour le troisième fois en hurlant son nom.

Le soir venu alors que Ron et Ginny s'adonnaient à leur nouvelle passion, la télévision, trouvaille de leur père; Harry restait assis pensif, dans le noir de la cuisine.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Comment c'a avait pu arrivé sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte ?

En y réfléchissant bien, c'a ne datait pas de cette après midi.

La nouvelle l'anéantissait, il était amoureux, de sa meilleure amie.

C'était irréversible, il le savait.

"Merlin, je suis perdu"

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voix le fit sursauté.

Hermione se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Harry que t'arrive-t-il ? tout la soirée tu as été ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude, elle était sincèrement alarmée par l'attitude de son ami.

-Je…Enfin…, c'est compliqué…

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

"Pas tout, non"

Devant le silence de son ami, Hermione préféra ne pas insisté.

-Si je peux faire quoi que se soit…

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis se leva pour partir. Elle se retourna quand elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son poignet.

-Attend.

Surprise elle le regarda, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux.

-Ferme les yeux.

Il vit qu'elle ne comprenait décidément rien et pour évité toute question, il ajouta :

-S'il te plait

très doucement comme une supplique.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, parce que c'était Harry et qu'il le lui demandait, presque comme une faveur.

Elle ne les rouvrit pas quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, parce que quelques part, elle s'y attendait. Ou elle l'espérait.

Elle ne les rouvrit pas quand il partit, parce qu'elle voulait gardé ce moment pour l'éternité, suspendre le temps.

Elle les rouvrit enfin en souriant, parce que le noir d'une cuisine peut être parfois très accueillant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! à bientôt j'espère ! 

_Mélo'_


	3. Ce que peut contenir des pétales

**Blabla de Mélo'** : Voili voilou, un nouvel OS. Désolée d'avoir trainer un peu, mais l'inspiration me manquait. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit celui-ci dans le train en allant à un entretien d'admission.

Théoriquement, un autre devrait suivre prochainement.

Quelques précisions, le principe de 30 baisers, ce sont 30 one-shot fait à partir de 30 thèmes différents incluant chacun un baiser entre le couple choisi, en l'occurence, Harry et Hermione. Il n'y aura donc, a priori,aucune suite, à aucun d'eux. Le titre de chaque chapitre se compose du numéroet thème dont traite l'OS(#? Thème : titre du OS). Pour plus de compréhension, (je conçois que mes expliquations ne soient pas très claires) faites un tour sur le site de 30 baisers, l'adresse est dans mon profil.

Un merci à mes reviewers : **La Dame Blanche D'Ithilien, Ninie286, lye.luthien, Chlackoone, aylala, mione45, My dark dreams, cerisevanille, Harana, Owlie Wood, Juby.** Avec les exams, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews quand elles se présentaient, j'ai ratrapper cette erreurs dans mon LJ où j'ai répondu à tout le monde, le lien est aussi dans mon profil.

**Un coup de** d**isclaimer** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Et voila, à vous la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : #11 Fleur : Ce que peut contenir des pétales**

_You want to be my lover_

On a joué au chat et à la souris tous les deux, ne sachant jamais vraiment qui était félin, qui était rongeur. A cet âge entre enfance et maturité, rire et responsabilité.

_You want to be my man_

J'ai aimé ces jeux, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, comme une danse. Pas un mot n'a été échangé, pas besoin, on se comprenait à travers un regard.

_I am a flower_

Tu disais souvent que j'étais comme une fleur. En un sens tu avais raison. Je pouvais m'ouvrir, m'épanouir, et quoi qu'il arrive, je renaissais toujours au printemps. Mais j'ai appris que je pouvais me fermer aussi, me faner. Quand tu n'étais pas là.

_And I hurt your hand_

Et parfois je t'ai détesté pour c'a. Mais je me suis détestée encore plus, pour ce jeu qui avait cessé d'être innocent, il y a bien longtemps déjà.

_Don't say you love me_

Entre nous, ce n'était pas de l'amour je crois. C'était de l'amitié, de la bravoure, du dévouement. De la vie.

_Don't say you care_

Tu as essayé de m'épargner les coups durs, les bleus de l'âme et du corps. Toujours présent quand je tombais, pour me rattraper au vol. Mais celui qui pouvait me faire le plus de mal, c'était toi.

_I'm not human_

On m'a souvent reproché d'être insensible. Pouvait-on sincèrement me faire cette critique ? Qu'en savait-il tous ces gens, de ce que je ressentais ? J'allais juste de l'avant. Ce masque que je me composais, c'était pour ne pas m'effondrer, c'était ma barrière, ma protection, mon armure. Toi seul avais compris cela, parce que toi seul l'avait percé.

_We will never be the same_

Un lien unique s'était créé entre nous. Un lien de vie et de mort. Un mot de toi me faisait renaître, un mot de toi m'aurait fait mourir.

_You can carry on, like that_

Mais tu n'as jamais usé de ton privilège. Tu m'as toujours laissé le choix. Mais quel choix ?

_I will give you all, I ve got_

J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi si tu me l'avais demandé. Dis comme ca, c'est un énorme cliché, mais je n'y peux rien, c'était comme c'a. Ceux qui n'ont pas vécu cette époque ne peuvent pas comprendre. A vrai dire, même ceux qui l'ont vécu ne peuvent comprendre.

_I'm not the one, you looking for_

Le pire c'est qu'on savait qu'entre nous, c'a n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Trop de caractère. Trop de dangers. Trop de sentiments aussi peut-être.

Pas de fraternisation excessive entre soldats hein !

J'commence à m'dire qu'ils avaient raison. Je dois vieillir.

_Roses nerver, never fall in love_

Les roses ne devraient jamais tomber amoureuses.

_You could be a giant_

On a partagé les victoires.

_You could be a child_

Les défaites aussi, ce qui nous a infiniment plus rapprochés.

_I'm buried in the ground_

Et le feu que tu as allumé à l'intérieur de moi me consume doucement, impunément. Un feu que je n'éteindrais pour rien au monde, parce que c'est lui qui fait briller mes yeux, c'est lui qui réchauffe mon cœur glacé. C'est lui qui me tient debout.

_And I never cry_

Les larmes qui auraient pu couler, auraient risqués de l'éteindre. Je n'étais pas insensible. Je craignais juste qu'une seule goutte salée ne noie le feu sacré qui m'habitait.

_Don't say you love me_

Retiens ces mots, ne m'en délivre pas. Des mots en trop des phrases en moins ? Qu'est ce que c'a aurait changé de toute façon ? Tout ? Rien ? Les spéculations n'ont jamais été mon fort.

_Don't say you care_

Je crois surtout qu'on était dépassé. Il est des rêves qui ne doivent pas se réaliser. On crevait de trouille de se réveiller de celui là.

_I'm not human_

Je ne pleure toujours pas, on trouve toujours que je suis insensible.

_We will nerver be the same_

Et notre feu brûle toujours. En secret comme avant, même si plus rien ne sera comme avant. La guerre marque, par ses absents, mais aussi par ceux qui restent et qui un beau matin ne se reconnaissent plus dans leur miroir.

_You can carry on, like that_

Tu me protège toujours, de moi, de mes miroirs. Des autres aussi, des vivants qui m'assaillent le jour, des morts qui m'assaillent la nuit. Pas toujours tuer par l'ennemi.

_I will give you all, I've got_

Mais tu ne peux pas me protéger de toi. De tes yeux, des tes mains, de ta voix. Et de cette promesse implicite faite entre deux adolescents qui ne connaissaient à la fois que trop et pas assez de la vie.

_I'm not the one you looking for_

Et je ne peux pas te protéger de moi. Des mes espoirs, de mes caprices, de mes sourires et de mes rêves.

_Roses never, never_

Les fleurs ne sont pas faites pour la guerre.

_Roses never, never fall in love _

Les roses ne devraient jamais tomber amoureuses

_You want to be my lover _

On a vécu tant de choses qu'on pourrait se croire invincible. Ensemble on a vécu tant de batailles, panser tant de plaies.

_You want to be my man_

Pourtant, si je sais que je peux endurer mon quota de souffrance, je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas te perdre. Seule, je redeviens cette toute petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents trop grandes, qui savait tout faire, sauf trouver des amis.

_I am a flower _

Je renaîtrais toujours au printemps tant que je ne te perds pas.

_And I hurt your hand _

Et même si tu t'écorche parfois les mains sur mes épines, tu sais que ce sont mes seules défenses. Parce que j'ai besoin de défense, je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'il n'y paraît. Les mots ne peuvent rien contre ces émotions qui me submerge parfois me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Les victoires ont de drôles de saveurs quelquefois.

_Don't say you love me _

Nos relations en étonnent plus d'un. Une ambiguïté entretenue par cette étonnante attraction. On s'attire l'un l'autre et dès que nous sommes trop près, nous nous repoussons.

_Don't say you care _

Un jeu devenu dangereux. Toi-même tu n'es plus dupe. On va finir par se brûler les ailes. Arrêter ? Jamais. Regretter ? Non plus.

_I'm not human _

Devenu maître dans l'art du sous-entendu et des regards signifiants, nous lisons l'un dans l'autre à travers nos yeux. Devant les autres, qui bien souvent ne comprennent pas ou alors trop tard ce qu'il se passe. J'ai parfois des scrupules à vivre cette vie parallèle. On a tous nos petits secrets, chacun sa croix.

_We will never be the same _

Nos vies s'écoulent ainsi lentement depuis la fin de la guerre. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si on pouvait gommer tant d'atrocités. Comme si on pouvait gommer tous ces sentiments tellement fort nés de cette sensation que vous vivez peut être vos derniers instants. Moi, je sais que je ne serais jamais la même, ma vie ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille.

_You can carry on, like that _

Toi non plus tu n'es plus le même. Ni avec moi, ni avec les autres. Tu fais semblant, je le sais, je le vois. La vie normale te paraît irréelle. Tu me la dis ce soir là.

_I will give you all I've got_

Cette unique parenthèse. Le Soir. Tu m'as embrassée pour être sur de la réalité. Celle-ci nous a rattrapés trop tôt.

_You can carry on like that _

Je sais que nous resterons spéciaux l'un pour l'autre. Nos dialogues sont des silences, nos étreintes des frôlements. Nos baisers des regards.

_I will give you all I've got _

Jamais trop loin, jamais trop près. Maudits et bénis à la fois. Tu es une part de moi, je fais partie de toi. Tellement simple et tellement compliqué.

_I'm not the one you looking for _

Je ne suis pas la fleur que tu cherche. Pas parfaite, pas jolie, un peu trop vénéneuse.

_Roses never, never _

Pourtant, tu t'occupe de moi, même si tu sais…

_Roses never, never fall in love _

…que les roses ne devraient pas tomber amoureuses.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini, le prochain est pour bientôt, je vous le promet. 

bye

_Mélo'_


	4. Il faut bien se mentir

**blabla de Mélo' : **Et me revoici avec un nouvelle OS Un peu de retard alors que j'avais promis plus de rapidité, je sais. Pour la peine vous avez le droit de me frapper ! d'autant plus que celui-ci est un peu court. Mais comme me dis toujours une copine "c'est pas la taille qui compte, mais ce qu'on en fait" (sauf qu'elle parlait pas de fic je crois). Voilà, je vous quitte sur ces belles paroles après avoir remerciée mes fidèles rewiewers : **La Dame Blanche D'Ithilien, Owlie Wood, Cerisevanille, Erylis, Léa, mione45, ayala, Ninie286. **Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais venez faire un tour sur mon Lj (liendans mon profil) j'adorerais discuter un peu avec vous.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : #4, Toi et Moi : Il faut bien se mentir, puisqu'il faut bien vivre.**

Enfant, les adultes nous racontent des tas d'histoires. Grandir, c'est comprendre qu'on nous a mentie.

On m'a dit que la magie n'existait pas. Mensonge.

On m'a dit que le bien l'emportait toujours sur le mal. Mensonge.

On m'a dit que la princesse épousait le prince charmant, qu'ils vivent heureux et qu'ils ont beaucoup d'enfant.

Mensonge.

Je ne connais même pas le point de départ de tout c'a. Il n'y a pas eu de coup de foudre, ni de révélation. Le ciel ne s'est pas ouvert, les anges n'ont pas chanté en cœur et les cloches n'ont pas sonnée. Je ne sais pas quand ses yeux m'ont paru plus brillant, plus vert, quand mon cœur s'est mit à battre plus vite en sa présence. Mon attirance pour lui s'est insinué petit à petit en moi, insidieusement, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Toi et moi.

Et je me suis réveillée un matin avec la certitude d'être tombé amoureuse, comme on a la certitude d'être tombé malade.

Depuis lors, ma vie est un combat interieur. Un combat entre la raison et le cœur, entre ce que je dois faire et ce que j'ai envie de faire. Entre mon ami et mon amour. Toi et moi.

Et je ravale mon désir comme on ravale ses larmes.

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant j'ai croisé son regard et nos yeux ont parlés. Il a déversé en moi une onde de chaleur, j'ai déposé en lui le sceau de mon secret.

Il sait, je sais. Toi et moi.

J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe.

Il y a des pourquoi veuf de parce que…

Nos yeux continu de danser le bal de nos amours maudits, nos regards prennent vie et vivent notre histoire à notre place, le temps fugace d'une rencontre.

Aucun mot ne fut jamais prononcé et pourtant je sais. Toi et moi.

Je garde ce secret en moi comme on porte un enfant.

Le vert est devenu ma couleur, elle signifie tan à mes yeux.

Et puis le bleu l'efface, parce que je l'aime, je _dois_ l'aimée, car il m'aime et qu'ainsi va la vie.

J'essaie de chasser ces yeux quand je ferme les miens, chasser mes pensées quand je suis dans ses bras.

J'y arrive … parfois.

Comment oublier cette passion muette. Les plus grandes histoires sont celle qui ne sont jamais vécu.

Toi et moi.

Je ne suis même pas sur de ne pas avoir rêvée tout cela.

Alors je ferme les yeux, comme on éteint des flammes … en espérant que les braises ne repartent jamais. Toi et moi.

Mensonge.

* * *

En espérant que c'a vous ai plu. 

à bientôt.

_Mélo'_


	5. Le baiser de l'année

**Blabla de Mélo' :** Je vous l'avais promis, je l'ai fait. Un autre OS, plus long, plus vite. C'est beau tout c'a ! Et en plus, il y a un vrai baiser dedans, un vrai de vrai avec la langue et tout et tout. Bon j'arrète de déliré, il est probable qu'il y ai encore des reste d'alcool de la soirée d'hier dans mon sang, mais comme personne ne lit c'a, personne ne le saura !

un merci à mes reviewers (que j'ai la flème de cité aujourd'hui désolée)

**un coup de disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : # 30 baiser : Le baiser de l'année**

Le salon de Grimmauld ressemblait à un champs de bataille. Le canapé à 20 cm de son emplacement habituel, la table de travers et surtout le sol jonché de papier d'emballage, vestiges des cadeaux échangés quelques heures plus tôt, au douze coups de minuit.

Tout, dans la pièce attestait de fin de soirée : la guirlande clignotante, qui ne s'allumait plus qu'épisodiquement, les serpentins sauteurs, qui ne faisaient plus que ramper sur le sol et les figurines chantantes, qui fatiguaient à vu d'œil. Seul le gnome assis au sommet du chapeau pointu de Luna chantait encore à tue tête "I wish you a merry chrismas …"

On l'aurait d'ailleurs bien fait taire, à coup de dictionnaire, mais sa jeune propriétaire s'y était farouchement opposée.

Les êtres humains de la pièce ne semblaient pas mieux loti.

Ginny, étalée sur le canapé, ronflait comme un baryton. Neville, assit dans un fauteuil, s'endormait la tête dans sa main et ne se réveillait que lorsqu'elle tombait. Harry assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa, se frottait les tempes pour chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient ses pensées tandis qu'Hermione à ses pieds, assise contre le divan contemplait le plafond et priait très fort pour ne pas être malade.

Malade comme Ron.

Le pauvre Ron, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière lui aussi, était tellement blanc, que même ses taches de rousseurs semblait pâlir. Il était entouré des jumeaux, les seuls à être encore frais, si on occultait leurs yeux brillant et leurs joues rouges.

-Je vais mourir, sanglotait Ron.

-Mais non, mais non, le consola Fred, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Je vais vomir, se lamenta-t-il.

-Non plus, non plus. Aller respire et regarde le plafond, compati Georges.

-Je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool, promit-il.

-Faut pas dire c'a, s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux frère.

Car les responsables, les coupables de l'état de délabrement avancé de cette jeunesse étaient éparpillés un peu partout : Whisky pur feu, bière au poivre, tequila piment, … Leurs cadavres traînaient un peu partout, mais la victoire n'était assurément pas dans le camp adverse.

Pour attirer l'attention d'Harry, Hermione le tira par son pantalon.

-Faudrait qu'il boive de l'eau, pour éliminer conseilla-t-elle.

-Je vais aller en chercher.

-Ramène un seau aussi lui, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se levait. On ne sait jamais. Je crois qu'il y en a un dans le placard.

Le pas peu sur, la vision flou, Harry se rendit tant bien que mal dans la cuisine, remplir un pichet d'eau puis partir en quête d'un seau. Mais en se penchant pour regarder, tout se mit à tourner.

-Oula, je vais m'assoire un moment.

Ce qu'il fit. En fait, il bloqua, la tête penché sur l'épaule et le regard vague : il dormait les yeux ouverts.

Hermione finit par le trouver là, alors qu'elle s'était péniblement levé pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle le secoua :

-Harry !

-Hein quoi hein !

-Apporte l'eau à Ron, je me charge du seau.

-Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il.

Le pas vacillant, il apporta son pichet en en reversant la moitié par terre.

Son meilleur ami l'accueilli avec un regard morne.

-Si j'avale encore quelque chose, je vomis, marmonna-il.

-Hermione a dit que c'a te ferait du bien, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ouais et elle est experte en cuite ? releva-t-il cynique.

-C'est Hermione, elle est experte en tout, lui répondit calmement le brun.

Ron sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Vu comme c'a … Par contre, je peux avoir un verre parce que si je bois au pichet, je vais prendre une douche, capitula-t-il.

-C'a te ferait peut-être pas de mal, suggéra Fred en regardant le pot d'eau d'un œil nouveau.

-D'ailleurs, c'a ne te gênait pas plus que c'a quand c'était du Whisky, renchéri Georges.

-Hé stop, je ne suis pas bien et vous êtes sensés me soutenir, pas vous payez ma tête, s'écria-t-il.

-C'est bon, je vais te chercher ton verre, tempéra Harry, dont le dialogue ravivait la migraine. Il se dirigea pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte il se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Galamment, il s'effaça sur le coté pour la laisser passer.

Et là un grand cri s'éleva.

Ginny et Neville se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Très vite tout les occupants comprirent ce qui se passait.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il avait fait attention toute la journée, ne passant jamais sous une porte en même temps qu'une autre personne. A midi, le sort cesserait de fonctionner.

Mais là, il avait oublier, et apparemment Hermione aussi.

Ensemble, ils relevèrent la tête pour regarder le chambranle. Exactement au dessus d'eux, une branche de gui pendait, habité par un minuscule petit lutin vert.

-Un baiser, un baiser, scandait –il.

C'est Luna et Ginny qui en avait eu l'idée. Elles avaient placés au dessus de chaque passage de porte, un brin de gui enchanté. Lorsque deux personnes se retrouvaient simultanément dessous, elles avaient l'obligation d'échanger un baiser sous peine de se voir poursuivit par la guigne durant toute l'année à venir.

Leurs regards descendirent l'un sur l'autre et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir, sachant ce qui les attendaient.

-On en peut pas annuler le sort ? demanda Hermione à tout hasard.

-Nan, répondit le lutin encroisant les bras, la coutume, c'est la coutume.

Harry eut alors un petit sourire que la jeune fille jugea terriblement Malfosien.

-Si c'est la coutume …murmura-il.

Et alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, lui glissa une main sous la nuque et captura sa bouche dans un vrai baiser de cinéma.

Autour d'eux, tout les spectateurs applaudissaient le spectacle y comprit le lutin. Encouragé, Harry voulu la faire basculer, mais s'était préjuger de son équilibre. Il fut entraîner par le poids de sa compagne et tout deux s'étalèrent peu glorieusement par terre.

-Ah ah, c'a valait la peine d'attendre s'écria le petit farfadet, je n'en ai eu qu'un cette année, mais il en valait bien trente.

* * *

Etant donné la nullité de mon titre, je lance un concour. Si vous avez des idées de titres, donnez les moi. Je le changerais !

bye

Mélo'


	6. Something blu

**Blabla de Mélo' :** Me voici de retour avec un OS, plus long et plus rapide, que demande le peuple. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très contente de moi, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le coeur à tout modifier. voilà.

Un gros smouck à tout mes reviewers et en particulier à mione45 qui poste mes OS sur un autre site (HPfanfiction pour ceux qui connaissent)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings

Enjoy your reading

_

* * *

_

_Something old_

_Something new_

_Something borrow_

_Something blue_

Devant la glace en pied, Hermione tordait son mouchoir nerveusement. Elle finit par aller s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse, mais incapable de rester immobile elle se releva. Chacun de ses déplacements s'accompagnait d'un léger froufroutement, sa robe de satin remuant avec elle.

Si elle avait été moins préoccupée, elle aurait pu passer des heures à se contempler devant sa glace, admirant son reflet. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de son apparence, mais elle-même devait admettre qu'aujourd'hui elle était somptueuse. La robe blanche était simple : un bustier qui découvrait ses épaules et une longue jupe légèrement allongée derrière lui servant de traîne. Ginny avait coiffée avec une patience infinie ses cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche piqué de fleurs blanches. Elle était belle, simplement, avec cet éclat particulier qu'ont les jeunes mariées.

Elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, mais, si elle s'arrêtait sur cette pensée, elle savait qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, Ginny apparu dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

-Tu l'as ? questionna avidement la jeune fiancée.

-Non, lâcha son amie dans un souffle.

Toute énergie quitta alors Hermione qui s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

-Tout est fichu … se lamenta-t-elle.

-Allons, essaya de calmer la rousse, on va bien trouver quelque chose de bleu dans cette pièce.

La raison de cette agitation était à la fois simple et fondamentale.

La tradition.

La tradition qui voulait que chaque mariée porte sur elle quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de … bleu.

Elle avait donc dans sa poche, un vieux mouchoir brodée de sa grand-mère, sur elle, sa robe flambant neuve, à son poignet, un bracelet de Ginny, mais il lui manquait quelque chose de céleste.

Elle avait prévue de mettre dans ses cheveux un ruban azur, mais, alors que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer, celui-ci avait disparu. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver quelque chose de bleuté qu'Hermione puisse décemment porter.

Alors que la future mariée songeait sérieusement à arracher un bout du carrelage turquoise de la salle de bain, on toqua à la porte.

-Alors, comment va la mariée ?

C'était Harry qui venait aux nouvelles.

-Pas très bien, j'ai peur qu'elle nous fasse une dépression nerveuse, dit Ginny mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. Je vais essayer de trouver Maman, elle pourra peut être nous aider.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, le sourire du brun s'agrandit devant l'agitation de son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, même avant leurs ASPIC.

-Tu devrais voir Ron à l'heure qu'il est. Il est presque vert ! dit-il pour la détendre.

Mais le regard désespéré qu'elle lui lança, lui ôta tout élan humoristique.

Il devint même très sérieux. Il l'observa longuement, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle.

-Tu es très jolie. Non, en fait, tu es …merveilleuse, avoua-t-il doucement.

Hermione ne dit rien, parce qu'elle en était incapable. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce compliment et surtout à ce regard ?

-J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Une sorte de cadeau d'avant mariage, déclara-t-il, presque gêné.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pendant qu'Hermione, curieuse, se relevait.

Il lui tendit une petite boite, noire, entourée d'un ruban bleu.

-Mon ruban, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton de reproche, Harry, si tu savais comme on l'a cherché, ce n'est pas …

-Ouvre la boite avant de protester, la coupa-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux.

Intriguée, elle l'observa et vu qu'il était nerveux, lui aussi.

-Harry, je …

Il attrapa sa main dans laquelle il déposa l'écrin, avant de l'entourée des siennes.

-Ne dis rien et ouvres-là. S'il te plait, implora-t-il.

Il avait un regard tellement intense à cet instant qu'elle se sentit bouleversée. Elle dû se reprendre pour ne pas craquer.

Doucement, Hermione tira sur le bout de tissu bleu et souleva le couvercle du coffret.

-Oh Harry …

Son ton était à la fois réprobateur, admiratif et suppliant.

Au cœur de la boite se trouvait un pendentif de saphir.

-Il me semble, qu'il te manquait quelques choses de bleu … souffla le survivant d'un air faussement désinvolte.

-Il est magnifique.

Elle le prit dans ses doigts et le fit miroiter à la lumière. La pierre rayonna en projetant des reflets célestes sur les murs blancs de la pièce et sur leurs peaux à tous les deux.

Harry lui pris délicatement le bijou des mains et se plaça derrière elle pour l'attacher.

Mettant délibérément plus de temps que nécessaire, il lui murmura, doucement :

-Le saphir est la pierre de la sagesse, et il paraît qu'elle chasse la haine, il me semblait judicieux que tu en ai une, vu que tu te marie à Ron !

La réplique fit sourire la jeune mariée, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant son souffle dans son cou.

Une fois le collier fixer, elle se tourna, dans un froufroutement vers son meilleur ami qui lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

-Elle invite aussi à la fidélité, ajouta-il d'un air indéfinissable.

Hermione dégluti.

-Vraiment ?

Silence.

Plus que les mots, c'est son regard qui la fit craquer. Le même que celui qu'elle croisait dans une glace.

-Oh mon dieu, Harry qu'est ce que je fais. J'ai l'impression de marier parce que tout le monde me dit de le faire, parce que c'est ce qui est normale, mais est-ce qu'on s'est poser la question de savoir si c'était ce que _je_ voulais ? Bon sang je ne suis même plus sur d'être amoureuse de lui …

Il pris délicatement son visage dans ses mains afin de la calmer.

-Chut ! Ron est un type bien, il t'aime. Il te rendra heureuse, dit-il posément.

-Tu pense vraiment que cela suffit ? le questionna-t-elle.

Silence.

-Harry tu crois que nous deux, …commença Hermione.

-Dans une autre vie peut être, répondit-il très vite pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase.

-Tu crois que cela aurait pu marcher ?

-Avec ton caractère, jamais !

-Et ton don pour les ennuis.

-Ne m'en parle pas.

-On s'embrouillerait tout le temps.

-A longueur de journée.

-On finirait par plus se supporter.

-Même pas en peinture.

Elle posa ses propres mains sur les siennes, lui qu'elle aimait plus qu'un frère et savoura la chaleur de ce contact.

-Est-ce que pendant une minute on pourrait oublier que je vais épouser ton meilleur ami ?

Harry s'attendait à ce genre de remarque, à moins qu'il ne l'espérait, il ne savait plus trop.

-Top Chrono.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à peine bouche comme si elle allait mourir, parce que d'une certaine manière elle allait mourir.

Le baiser dura une minute, mais une minute dans la vie peut parfois durer une éternité ou une seconde.

Ils se détachèrent.

-Une minute, dit Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour garder cet instant pendant longtemps, puis les rouvrit. Elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler.

-Aller viens, ils vont se demander si tu ne t'es pas réellement enfuie, lui-dit le garçon d'honneur en lui offrant son bras.

Hermione garda son saphir toute sa vie comme son bien le plus précieux. Lorsqu'elle le mettait, elle pouvait encore sentir les mains d'Harry autour de son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et les jours où son ciel virait au gris, il lui suffisait de faire miroiter sa pierre pour que celui-ci redevienne, comme les reflets dansants, du bleu le plus pur.

* * *

Pour la petite histoire, cette tradition est anglaise. Le vieux symbolise le passé et la tradition, le neuf, la nouvelle vie de couple qui commence, l'emprunt représente l'amitié et le bleu la pureté et la fidélité.

à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures

_Mélo'_


	7. Les mots, les gestes

**Le mot de Mélo' :** Bon s'il vous plait on ne crie pas. Oui je sais j'ai mis longtemps. Oui je sais c'est cours. Mais bon, si vous voulez, vous pouvez écrire une lettre à ma fac, demandant qu'on aménage une plage spéciale fic sur on emploi du temps. Perso, j'adorerais. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience.

Un coucou à mes reviewers chéris, je vous aime. Je vous souhaite de bonne fête parce que je ne posterais peut être pas avant.

Il fait très froid dehors, donc je vous laisse au chaud devant ma fic. inutile de vous dire qu'une fois de plus je n'aime pas trop Mais comme l'a dit un sage : "Si tu veux faire l'unanimité tu risque d'attendre longtemps".

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, il s'agit juste de la version corrigée par ma toute nouvelle béta, j'ai nomé Kestrel !! Gros schmouk !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : #5, j'ai quelque chose à te dire : Les mots, les gestes**

Quand le réveil sonna ce matin, elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. D'habitude, elle se levait sans problème mais ces derniers temps, elle avait envie de se pelotonner sous la couette. Normal, sans doute. Sans se retourner, elle sut qu'il avait déjà quitté le lit. "Tant pis", se dit-elle, "je lui dirais au petit déjeuner."

Une douche plus tard.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son homme était dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle entra en vieille robe de chambre.

- Je fais tâche, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Harry se tourna pour la regarder. Il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec l'adolescent toujours un peu perdu de Poudlard. Il était sûr de lui dans un costume sur mesure.

- Pour moi tu seras toujours belle, même vêtue d'un sac à patates ! répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Flatteur, va ! répliqua la jeune femme. Tu as une réunion tôt ce matin ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

Son expression s'assombrit.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier soir, mais j'ai une réunion avec le ministre ce matin. Encore une, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Il nous assomme de réunions et finalement rien n'avance.

Hermione sourit avec compréhension et ajusta sa cravate. En réalité, Harry savait faire ses nœuds depuis Poudlard, mais elle voulait se donner une contenance pour affronter ses prochaines paroles.

Alors qu'elle allait se décider à parler, Harry regarda sa montre.

- Harry...

- Zut, je vais être en retard, s'écria-t-il.

Il avala son café précipitamment.

- Tu disais..., demanda-t-il en enfilant son manteau.

- Heu, on déjeune ensemble ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Bien sûr, je passe te chercher vers midi. A tout à l'heure mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Puis il disparut.

"Je lui dirais à midi", s'assura-t-elle. Un peu honteuse de sa lâcheté, elle s'attabla devant son petit déjeuner parce mine de rien, elle mourait de faim.

12h38

Inconsciemment, Hermione ne déviait les yeux jamais plus de 30 secondes d'affilées de la pendule, de peur que le temps ne lui fasse un petite blague et se mette à avancer. Bien sûr, il était en retard. Harry était souvent en retard, elle devait s'y être habituée depuis le temps. Mais non. Et bien qu'elle essaye de se convaincre du contraire, la nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer n'avait rien d'anodine. Fébrile, elle commençait quelque chose qu'elle finissait par laisser tomber au profit d'une autre, puis par y revenir.

Finalement à 12h42, son cher et tendre apparut dans son bureau.

- Désolé, fit-il, contrit. Du boulot et encore du boulot.

- Je m'en serais doutée, répondit-elle, soudainement plus légère.

"C'est le moment ou jamais" se répéta-t-elle, alors qu'ils prenaient place à la brasserie du ministère. Mais parler dans un restaurant bondé n'a jamais été chose aisée. Et quand en plus quelqu'un venait saluer votre compagnon toutes les cinq minutes, cela tournait à l'impossible.

Décidément, être la femme d'un homme aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter avait des inconvénients.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air pensive, demanda-t-il au moment de l'accalmie du dessert.

"C'est maintenant ma grande"

Elle allait répondre quand...

- Harry Potter, l'homme que je voulais voir...

C'est avec désespoir qu'elle vit un homme moustachu s'approcher de leur table. Personne n'avait de considération pour un déjeuner en amoureux ? Il faut croire que non. Elle eut envie de se lever pour leur hurler de les laisser tranquille, mais quand on est la femme du l'auror le plus célèbre du pays, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

"Je lui dirais ce soir, promis" abandonna-t-elle.

Assise toute seule à la table de la cuisine, elle déprimait légèrement. Il était 20h30 passées et aucune nouvelle de sa moitié. Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial à manger, mais elle aurait bien aimé dîner, au moins un soir de la semaine, en tête à tête avec son époux, chez eux, au calme. Mais apparemment, le ministère se fichait de ses soucis d'épouse éplorée. Et dire qu'elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à annoncer sa nouvelle toute la journée. Le sort était contre elle. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas le bon jour pour lui dire, se mit-elle à penser.

Un bruit sur le carreau de la fenêtre la fit bondir. Un hibou attendait sagement. Avant même d'ouvrir le parchemin, elle comprit. Elle avait reçu suffisamment de missives de ce genre pour ne plus espérer. Effectivement, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry :

Beaucoup de boulot ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Couche-toi sans m'attendre. Harry.

Et c'est encore plus déprimée qu'elle gravit l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

Adossée contre ses oreillers, elle lisait un rapport, quand elle entendit Harry transplaner. Heureuse de ne pas dormir, elle descendit le rejoindre à la cuisine.

Attablée devant le dîner qu'elle lui avait laissé, il avait l'air épuisé.

- Dure journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comme toutes les autres.

Il dîna en silence, lui trop fatigué pour faire la conversation et elle trop absorbée par ses propres pensées.

Alors qu'il faisait sa vaisselle, à la moldue, comme à chaque fois qu'il était tendu. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Harry...

- Hum, répondit-il, distrait.

Et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Le joli discours qu'elle avait préparé lui semblait si creux. Elle avait imaginé une scène digne des contes de fée : un dîner aux chandelles, Harry lui tenant la main, une douce musique accompagnant son discours, dans un décor de rêve et de paillettes. Ca ne collait pas trop avec la vieille cuisine fissurée, elle en chemise de nuit et Harry épuisé qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Alors elle ne dit rien.

Elle lui prit juste la main, qu'elle posa sur son ventre, et le laissa comprendre tout seul.

Parfois, un geste vaut mieux qu'un long discours.

* * *

Voilà portez vous bien et à la prochaine

Bye.

Mélo'


	8. Il fait dimanche sur la mer

**Blabla de Mélo':** Premier Os de 2007. Premier texte beta-readé. Et oui, une de mes résolutions est de traquer les fautes d'orthographes. Donc on fait tous un gros merci en coeur à **Kestrel**, mon ange gardien.

Un gros merci à mes reviewers que je cite pour une fois : Owlie Wood, _Cloudsdreams_, my dark dream, _saika garner_, cerisevanille et _le saut de l'ange_. merci à toutes.

Petit clin d'oeil à mon Doudou, qui m'a largement inspiré cette histoire, comme il inspire ma vie.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. D'autre part, une des répliques est tiré du film Armagédon, vous devinerez facilement laquelle .

* * *

« J'aime pas l'eau, grogna le jeune homme.

- Allez Harry, viens, elle est délicieuse, cria Hermione, déjà lointaine.

- Elle est glacée oui ! » maugréa-t-il.

Des yeux, il suivait sa dulcinée qui, telle une sirène, nageait avec un plaisir évident. Lui, au bord, essayait à chaque vague de se grandir, histoire que l'onde froide ne l'atteigne pas trop haut, trop vite. Mais la mer, vicieuse, grignotait inéluctablement des centimètres. Même s'il se serait coupé les deux bras plutôt que de l'admettre, il enviait son agilité aquatique.

Alors qu'il luttait pour faire quelques pas de plus, Hermione le rejoignit. Telle une naïade, elle sortit de l'eau, ruisselante. Harry fut captivé par le corps de sa moitié et se dit que ce petit maillot noir était décidément très seyant.

Poséidon, traître, profita de sa faiblesse pour lui envoyer une vague plus haute que les autres qui atteignit la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Il émit un son d'une virilité douteuse et battit en retraite.

La jeune nymphe ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Oh Harry vraiment !

- Quoi, demanda-t-il vexé.

- Tu es le garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi celui-qui-avait-peur-de-l'eau !

- Moque-toi ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui grouille là dessous : des strangulos, des sirènes, des… des méduses. »

Hermione repartit dans un éclat de rire.

« Quoi encore ! »

En guise de réponse elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Il fait chaud.

- M'en parle pas, dit-il avec un regard énamouré.

- Non, je veux dire vraiment chaud.

- Nous sommes dans le sud de la France, je crois que c'est le synonyme de 'il fait chaud'.

- Viens te baigner, ça nous rafraîchira.

- Ah non. Vas-y, toi !

- Non, seule ce n'est pas pareil.

- Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus poilant quand tu peux te moquer de moi !

- Mais tu sais nager.

- Dans une piscine ou dans un lac oui, mais pas dans ce bain à remous.

- Allez viens. »

Elle le tira par la main tandis qu'il se laissait faire, grognant pour la forme.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, leurs voix se perdirent dans le roulement des flots.



Assis face à Hermione, il goûtait à ce bonheur que procurent les moments parfaits. Ils étaient là, dans cette petite station balnéaire sorcière, à vivre les premières vraies vacances de toute sa vie. Plus de Voldemort, plus de bataille, ni de morts. Juste la vie.

Ils étaient sortis dans le petit restaurant. Sur la terrasse qui dominait la mer, d'autres familles sorcières appréciaient l'ambiance des petites bougies volantes et de la douceur du soir d'été parfumé par la tonnelle recouverte de chèvrefeuille.

Hermione, à sa demande, avait mis une robe. Il avait fait une sorte de caprice, lui demandait « pour une fois » de mettre un vêtement féminin. Il était conscient d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe quand, les sourcils froncés, elle lui avait demandé s'il sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas féminine. Il jura ses grands dieux que « non-non-pas-du-tout ». Il voulait juste que tout le monde voit à quel point la femme qu'il aimait était belle.

La connaissant, il était persuadé qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'être époustouflante afin de lui clouer le bec. Elle avait grandiosement réussi. Elle portait une robe blanche simple qui faisait ressortir son impressionnant bronzage (Harry avait été stupéfait de sa capacité à dorer alors que lui même n'avait que légèrement hâlé) et les bijoux en or gris qu'il lui avait offerts : le collier à son anniversaire et les boucles à Noël. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec grâce, un peu comme le soir du bal de Noël, mais en plus sophistiqué. Il avait été ébloui quand elle était enfin sortie de la salle de bain et avait remarqué avec un certain sentiment de fierté le trouble qu'avait jeté leur entrée dans le restaurant.

Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler à la lueur des bougies. Mais il savait que ce qui la rendait aussi belle, c'était ce sentiment de plénitude qui planait sur son visage. Elle était heureuse, Harry savait que c'était là le plus beau cadeau qu'il ne lui ferait jamais.

Ce soir là, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Rirent de souvenirs de Poudlard et évoquèrent des projets communs. Ils passèrent un moment hors du temps et de l'espace, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. Après manger, ils se promenèrent un peu sur la plage, pieds nus, jouant comme deux enfants, se poursuivant pour mieux se rattraper, mais ils finirent vite par rentrer jouer à des jeux différents. Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, leurs pas étaient recouverts par l'onde dans un doux bruit de large.



Les rayons de lune se reflétaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille. N'ayant que l'immensité pour vis à vis, ils avaient laissé fenêtre et rideaux ouverts. Abandonnée comme on peut l'être après l'amour, elle profitait de la chaleur de son amant tandis que la brise leur apportait des effluves venus de l'autre coté de la Terre.

« Harry ? appela-t-elle en promenant ses doigts sur son torse.

- Hmmm ? répondit-il.

- Est-ce que tu crois que quelque part sur terre, il y a des gens qui font exactement la même chose que nous, exactement au même moment ? »

Il la regarda avec un tendre sourire.

« J'espère, sinon ce que j'ai fait n'aurait servi à rien. »

Satisfaite de la réponse, elle se cala contre son compagnon et finit par s'endormir avec la sensation d'être là, à sa place dans l'univers. Harry la contempla un moment avant de porter son regard sur la mer qu'il devinait à travers la nuit.

Comment pouvait-il douter de la justesse de ses actes ?

Il avait permis à des personnes de faire l'amour encore et encore, peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais suffisamment pour que ces personnes là puissent raconter ces histoires à leurs petits-enfants. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait permis que quelque part dans le monde, l'amour puisse vivre.

Cela n'avait pas de prix.

Doucement, il s'endormit en écoutant le bruit des vagues.

* * *

Voilà, je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain OS. 

Bye

Mélo'


	9. Vingt nuits et un jour de pluie

Le mot de Mélo : Je sais que j'ai disparu depuis une éternité, mais j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. Etant donné que je n'ai rien écrit depuis longtemps, j'ai perdu ma place dans la commu 30 baisers. Malgré tout je vais essayé de continuer et de finir les thèmes qu'il me reste.

Je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe, je sais qu'à 22 ans c'est pathétique mais je fais de mon mieux. alors si vous en trouvez ... ben faite avec

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 10 : #1- Regarde moi : Vingt nuits et un jour de pluie**

* * *

Elle ne regardait que la saleté des murs. 

Qu'aurait-elle pu regarder d'autres ?

Par la fenêtre ?

Il n'y en avait pas. Raison de sécurité.

Fermer les yeux ?

Des images venues de cet enfer extérieur l'assaillaient, lui donnant envie de hurler à s'en ouvrir les poumons.

Alors elle les gardait ouverts. Question de sécurité.

Le regarder lui, sur le lit ? Pale comme s'il était déjà mort ? C'était au dessus de ses forces.

L'autre, debout adossé à la porte ? Non plus.

Elle ne pouvait regarder que la saleté du mur. Ou la sienne au choix.

Molly entra avec un plateau. Inconsciente de l'ambiance lourde qui planait dans cette chambre, ou qui faisait comme.

-Pas de changement ? demanda-t-elle avec la voix de ceux qui ont trop pleurés.

Seule Hermione s'anima :

-Non aucun. Elle fixa le plateau d'un air accablé. Il ne mangera pas Molly, lui préparer un repas est inutile. Même s'il se réveillait, il serait incapable de manger.

-Oh non, c'est pour vous deux. Ca fait presque deux jours que vous n'avez pas mangé. Un seul malade dans cette maison, ça suffit largement.

Un silence aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb accompagna ses paroles et elle battit en retraite.

L'odeur de consommé de poulet se mélangeait avec celle des médicaments et lui donnait la nausée.

Sans oser se retourner, elle lui demanda :

-Si tu as faim, ne te gène pas. Moi, ça ne me dis rien.

Pour toute réponse, il quitta la pièce.

Et elle pleura.

§§§

Comme toutes les nuits, depuis 10 jours, elle se rendit dans cette pièce qui cristallisait ses peurs et ses doutes. Cette pièce, où étaient réunis ses deux meilleurs amis. L'un mourrant et l'autre ne lui adressant plus la parole. L'un qu'elle aimait et l'autre qu'elle avait aimé.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de craindre ces nuits d'attentes et d'angoisses. Elle laissait le temps et le silence glisser sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un oiseau.

Mais ce soir là, il la regarda. Contrairement aux autres jours, il tourna la tête quand elle entra et ses yeux la parcoururent, lui redonnant le droit d'exister. Il était assis à califourchon sur une chaise, veillant sur son ami. Il avait moins l'air triste que pensif pour une fois.

Alors elle parla. Elle alla droit au but. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de toute façon. Ce corps rongé par le maléfice en était la criante preuve.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Osa-t-elle.

-C'est moi que je voudrais fuir, répondit-il après un long silence.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, il la regarda. Pire, il la fixa. Quand il parla à nouveau, c'était avec une voix rauque.

-Parce que quand je te regarde, j'aimerais voir ce que l'on a gâché et je ne vois que ce que j'ai loupé. Ça me rend fou. Tu me rends fou. Je voudrais te haïre et je ne fais que t'aimer.

-Ce qui est arrivé est au dessus de nous.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle argumente même en vain. Il fallait qu'elle essaye, sinon tout ça ne serait qu'un immense gâchis dans lequel elle perdrait tout, sa propre raison comprise.

-La trahison, Hermione, hurla-t-il, en renversant sa chaise. Ça te dit quelque chose. Nous étions trois et maintenant nous sommes seuls. L'un d'entre nous va mourir et nous allons tous mourir. Nous sommes conscients depuis le début que chaque acte à ses conséquences. Alors ne me dit pas que personne n'est responsable. Nous sommes tous responsable, du premier au dernier. Toi. Moi. Lui. Cette cause ne souffre pas les erreurs. La leçon est assez cher payée tu ne trouve pas ?

Elle ne dit rien et se laissa envahir par ses paroles, tétanisée par sa colère. La part d'elle-même, qui la poussait à se précipiter sur des livres à chaque problème rencontré, lui laissait penser qu'il avait raison, que tout ça n'était que folie, qu'il fallait que cela cesse, maintenant. Mais l'autre Hermione, celle qui agissait dans l'action, celle qui avait un jour frappé Malfoy, lui soufflait que c'était justement maintenant ou jamais.

Une dixième nuit d'attente commença, mais l'air était moins irrespirable.

§§§

Le dix-septième soir, d'une longue série de nuits cauchemardesques, elle tentait de lutter contre le sommeil. Quand elle s'endormait, le rêve était encore pire que la réalité et elle s'éveillait en sursaut, se maudissant d'être soulagée.

Ce soir là, elle était seule. Avec lui. Avec elle-même.

Elle repensait à Poudelard à ces années bénis des dieux. A ces années après où le pire ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Au commencement de tout cela. A ce jour où tout avait basculé. Une mission de routine. Mais même la routine est mortelle. Un moment d'inattention, parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Un sort qu'il aurait pu éviter. Et finalement, il se retrouvait là, dans ce lit moisi, dans ce sous-sol moisi, à attendre que la mort arrive.

Et finalement elle se retrouvait là, avec cette culpabilité qui la poursuivrait jusqu'à qu'elle prenne sa place.

Parce qu'il pensait à elle. A cette conversation qu'il voulait avoir et qu'elle cherchait à éviter.

A partir de quand ont-ils cessés d'être des enfants ?

Quand Cédric est mort ?

Quand Dumbeldor est mort ?

Ou quand la trahison est devenue le quatrième membre du trio ?

§§§

La porte s'ouvrit, mais c'est Charlie qui entra dans la pièce.

- Aucun changement ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucun.

Elle en venait à redouter le moment où cette réponse serait différente. Mais depuis maintenant vingt jours, tout semblait figé en attendant la mort.

-Il va mourir, dit-elle.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une découverte. Juste une constatation. Un des hommes de sa vie allait mourir.

-Je sais, répondit-il avec une voix calme.

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Il est étendu devant moi et il ne peut pas entendre à quel point je suis désolée qu'il meurt par ma faute. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste du regret.

Charlie lui posa les mains sur les épaules. De tous les frères Weasley, c'est avec lui qu'elle s'entend le mieux. Parce que d'une certaine manière, elle lui ressemble plus qu'à tous les autres. Il a toujours su l'écouter, gardant son calme face à ses emportements comme il le fait face à un dragon. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son odeur caractéristique de cuir de dragon. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de lui comme les autres filles de son âge ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as jeté un sort mortel, lui murmura-t-il.

-Non, je l'ai poignardé dans le dos, répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

Puis un barrage se rompit et dans un torrent de sanglots elle raconta, les mots et les larmes se bousculant.

-Depuis deux jours nous devions parler. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait plus. Et moi qui l'évitais, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion, parce que je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions. Je préférais fermer les yeux. Et il était ailleurs, distrait et absent de ce qui se passait. Et c'est pourquoi il va mourir, parce qu'il était préoccupé, qu'il ne faisait pas attention et qu'il s'est pris un sort. Et moi tu sais ce que je faisais à cet instant précis ? Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je couchais avec son meilleur ami.

-Il n'était pas distrait, répondit calmement Charlie.

-Comment le sais-tu ? hurla-t-elle incapable de se contenir.

-Premièrement parce que lorsqu'il était en mission, rien d'autre ne comptait. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il le savait.

Hermione eut l'impression de se trouver nue.

-Tout le monde le sait.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol avec l'envie de se rayer de la surface de la terre.

-Enfin, peut-être pas tout le monde. Maman n'en sait probablement rien. Mais c'est un secret de polichinelle dans la maison.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Il n'était pas préoccupé. Il savait déjà ce qui se passait.

Sauvage, elle le regarda avec une sorte de fièvre dans les yeux. Sa culpabilité la tenait debout depuis vingt jours. C'était comme se retrouver privé de béquilles.

-C'est censé me réconforter ?

Il tendit une main vers elle, mais déjà elle fuyait.

§§§

La pluie sur son visage était une bénédiction. Peut-être cette eau la laverait-elle de ses fautes ? Elle sentait déjà le poids de ses épaules s'alléger au fur et à mesure que ses larmes étaient diluées par l'averse.

Il y eu un bruit à coté d'elle et sans se retourner, elle sut que c'était lui.

Alors que l'orage faisait rage autour d'eux, Harry s'approcha d'elle et la regarda comme il ne l'avait pas fais depuis une éternité.

Peu importe comment, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle sut également ce qu'il allait dire :

-Ron est mort.

Une vague de sensation l'envahie. Elle se sentait dévastée mais soulagée de cette tension infernale qui lui broyait le cœur depuis ces vingt derniers jours. Et puis, lui était toujours là. Il était de nouveau là.

Naturellement, elle trouva refuge dans ses bras, comme elle y avait toujours trouvé sa place, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Regarde-moi.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et s'approcha tellement d'elle, qu'elle pouvait voir son propre reflet dans ses larmes.

-Il s'est réveillé avant de partir.

-Il a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle tremblante de froid et de chagrin.

Harry submergé d'émotion hocha la tête.

-Trois mots : je vous pardonne.

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche dans un tourbillon de larmes et d'eau de pluie.


	10. Le sel de nos vies

un nouveau one-shot. ça faisait longtemps.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy !!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : #25 Obstacle : le sel de nos vies**

La question resta suspendue dans l'air. C'était la fin du repas de famille organisé à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Teddy et tous les enfants avaient déserté la table, jouant dans le jardin. C'était le moment, où on desserrait les ceintures et que l'on discutait librement. Ginny avait préparé sa question depuis un moment déjà. A vrai dire elle avait essayé d'en parler avant mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Encouragée par l'ambiance feutrée de prédigestion, elle s'était lancée. Ron fixait son assiette à dessert, en essayant de deviner des formes dans les traces de chocolat qui y subsistait. Mais son apparente décontraction cachait mal la tension révélé par cet assourdissant silence. Hermione fixait Ron, avec une appréhension presque palpable, attendant un mot, un geste qui la soulagerait.

Quand le silence devient finalement insupportable, elle répondit.

-Bien sûr, nous serons ravis d'être les parrains.

Son sourire tremblant transperça le cœur d'Harry.

Tous sursautèrent quand Ron repoussa sa chaise et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Hermione ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Molly esquissa un pas pour aller le chercher mais Arthur la retint par le bras en secouant la tête.

Spécialiste pour relancer la conversation dans les situations délicates, Fleur demanda à Ginny :

-Vous avez des idées pour le prénom ?

Et pendant qu'au soulagement de toute l'assemblée, l'ambiance se réchauffait comme l'air après la pluie sous les rayons du soleil, Harry fut le seul à remarquer qu'Hermione regardait la porte avec les yeux rouges. Il lui avait si souvent vu cet air perdu et désespéré ces derniers temps, qu'il en avait oublié l'expression de son visage quand elle souriait.

L'été, cette année là, tenait ses promesses. Molly, en grand-mère parfaite avait matérialisé une sorte de petite piscine dans laquelle ses premiers petits enfants jouaient. Ginny et Hermione profitait aussi de l'après midi allonger sur des chaises longues sous la tonnelle de chèvrefeuille qui leur apportait une ombre bienfaisante. Derrière ses lunettes noires, Hermione fixait le ventre rebondi de Ginny avec un sentiment étrange, un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de dégout pour elle-même. Sa belle-sœur et amie, ne parlait jamais de sa grossesse avec elle. En ce sens, elle lui en était reconnaissante, ça il était plus facile d'ignoré cet état de fait, que de remuer des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Harry sorti de la maison pour les rejoindre. Hermione ne pu s'empêché de sourire devant son allure : par-dessus son short, il avait revêtu une chemise fleuris aux couleurs vives. Elle se souvint de la fausse dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Ron lorsqu'il avait décrété qu'elle ferait un cadeau parfait pour son meilleur ami lors de leur voyage de noce aux Antilles. Aujourd'hui elle donnerait son âme pour revenir à cette époque bénie où ils pensaient que la vie leur avait déjà infligé ce qu'elle avait de pire.

-Alors les filles, on se prélasse ? Les taquina-t-il.

-Non en fait, on se cache de maman. A midi, elle m'a encore dit qu'elle voulait me donner des affaires. Je crois qu'elle pense qu'on veut élever notre enfant nu et parterre. Répondit Ginny mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse.

-Et bien ma chérie, je suis porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, elle m'a envoyé te chercher avec comme consigne de ne m'arrêté que lorsque je t'aurais trouvé.

-Oh merlin, c'est pourquoi cette fois ? Ne lui a-t-on jamais dit qu'il n'était pas bon d'énerver une femme enceinte ? Tournant un visage d'ange vers son mari elle lui demanda : tu ne pourrais pas aller la voire et lui dire que je suis occupée.

Avec délicatesse et tendresse, Harry lui pris le visage dans les mains.

-Ma chérie, tu sais bien que je préférerais affronter un troupeau d'hippogriffes plutôt que de retourner sans toi vers ta mère.

-Bon j'y vais. Aide-moi à me lever.

Avec précaution, il hissa sa femme sur ses pieds puis la regarda s'éloigné clopin clopan avec amour. Quand elle eu disparu dans la maison, il s'installa souplement sur la chaise qui venait de se libérer. Hermione n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle regardait les enfants s'éclabousser. Elle savait pourquoi Harry était resté et il savait qu'elle savait.

-Je vais aller lui parler Hermione, se contenta-t-il de dire. Comme s'il continuait une conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Je t'ai déjà interdit de le faire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voie dure.

-Je sais, mais je n'en peux plus de vous voire comme ça.

Pour la première fois, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu n'en peux plus, dit-elle d'une voie acide. Pauvre Harry. Je suis vraiment désolée, si tu n'en peux plus, je vais aller voire Ron et tout arranger.

-Hermione …

-Moi aussi je n'en peux plus. Moi aussi, je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je voudrais que Ron me parle, qu'on forme une famille, je voudrais tenir mon fils dans mes bras Harry. C'est comme si j'étais vide à l'intérieur, que je n'existais plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore bouger, je rêve qu'il est en vie, qu'il est en moi. Et quand je vois Ginny …

A cet instant, sa voix qui avait monté dans les aigüe se brisa et elle s'effondra en sanglot. Harry s'assis face à elle pendant qu'elle sanglotait dans ses mains. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer comme ça avant, en sanglots dure et sec, presque comme des cris. Même après l'accident, il n'avait vu que des larmes s'échappé de ses yeux. Il ne savait que faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les filles.

Il remarqua que les petits avaient arrêté leurs jeux, pour regarder tata Hermione pleuré. Il la prit alors par les bras, l'emmenant plus loin.

Après avoir marché un peu, Hermione se ressaisit.

-Tu sais ce qui est le pire ?

-Non, répondit doucement Harry, se demandant ce qui pouvait être pire que de perdre un enfant.

-C'est que Ron souffre autant que moi. Je le sais. Mais on ne peut pas s'aider l'un l'autre. La douleur a formé comme une barrière entre nous. Et j'ai bien peur qu'un moment arrive où nous nous serons trop éloigné pour revenir en arrière.

Arrivé près de la barrière qui marquait la limite du terrier, Hermione s'appuya et regarda au loin. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux deux s'était consolidé depuis la fin de la guerre. Une complicité douce s'était installée, elle l'avait aidé à reconquérir Ginny et à la garder, elle l'avait aidé à taquiner Ron, à prendre soin de Teddy. Avec les années, elle était devenue plus exubérante, il était devenu plus sage. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il avait vraiment et profondément fait quelques choses pour elle. Bien sûr certain répondrait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et en de maintes occasion. Mais, il n'avait jamais interféré dans sa vie pour l'aider. Il était temps aujourd'hui de le faire.

-Hermione, je vais aller le voir. Non, inutile de protester. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, si je laisse la situation empirer sans rien faire, je ne serais pas digne d'être le votre. Tu es d'accords ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle acquiesça. Harry l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner en direction de la maison.

Il trouva Ron, dans son ancienne chambre. La décoration était resté la inchangée, même si les affiches avaient vieillies. Justement, il en tenait une à la main.

-Un accès de nostalgie ? demanda Harry pour engager la conversation et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sur que Ron l'ai entendu entrer tant il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci leva la tête avec un regard interrogateur. Du menton, Harry désigna le poster orange vif. Ron baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait. Harry avait l'impression qu'il voyait cette affiche pour la première fois.

-Je m'étais promis de donner cette affiche à mon fils dit-il enfin avec une voix rauque. Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Et avant qu'Harry ai pu faire le moindre geste, il déchira le blason des canon de Chudley.

-C'est elle qui t'envoie n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai vu près de la barrière. Dit-il d'un air mauvais. Harry avait l'impression de revenir à Poudelard, à l'époque où les querelles entre les deux élèves étaient son pain quotidien. Seulement aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

-non, elle ne voulait pas que je te parle répondit-il d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

Décontenancé, Ron se leva pour se placer devant la fenêtre. D'où il était, il pouvait voire sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Harry l'avait quittée.

-Je voudrais aller vers elle, murmura Ron d'une voix sourde. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Quand je la regarde, je la revoie enceinte et cette image est devenue insupportable.

-Je sais que tu souffre Ron, mais elle aussi.

-Et alors quoi, tu es venu me donner une leçon, monsieur je-surmonte-toute-les-douleurs. Je ne suis pas toi Harry.

-Je veux juste dire, qu'il faut que tu fasses un pas vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il A quoi cela sert-il ? Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de ratés. Je croyais avoir réussi mon mariage, mais même ça je l'ai planté. Comment peux-tu me comprendre toi dont la vie est parfaite.

-Ron ma vie n'est pas parfaite hurla Harry aussi forte que lui. Arrête de geindre, de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, va de l'avant. Va voir ta femme, elle a besoin de toi. Soit un homme nom d'un chien.

A cette réplique, Ron fut comme piquer par un insecte. Il se jeta sur Harry, comme pour le frapper. Mais ce dernier plus rapide, lui attrapa les poignets et le retint.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Ron. Souviens-toi.

A ces mots, Ron perdit toute contenance et s'écroula dans les bras du brun.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse surmonter si on s'aime. Dit-il plus doucement en lui tapant le dos. Va voir ta femme, parle-lui. Vous avez déjà perdu un enfant, pas la peine de vous perdre l'un l'autre.

Les yeux rouges, incapable de parler, le roux acquiesça. Il serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras une dernière fois, pour lui démontrer sa reconnaissance, et il sorti de sa chambre.

Seul, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. De là, il vit Ron s'approcher doucement d'Hermione. Elle regardait toujours au loin. Elle sursauta un peu quand il s'appuya à la barrière à coté d'elle. Ron parla et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent très fort l'un l'autre, comme s'ils venaient de renaître à la vie.

Se sentant comme un voyeur et ayant assuré son rôle, Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur un morceau de papier. Il s'agissait d'un des deux bouts de poster que Ron avait déchiré. Harry sorti sa baguette et le répara avant de le poser sur l'ancien lit de Ron.

Puis il sortie et ferma la porte sur cette chambre qui contenait ce qui restait d'enfance en eux. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

A bientôt pour le meilleur et pour le pire !!


	11. Nos jours heureux

**bla bla de Mélo':** Non je ne suis pas morte. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je n'ai pas trop d'escuses pour avoir mis si longtempsà updater alors pardonnez moi quand même.

Merci à ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié pendant cet traversé du desert () et qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : #23, bonbon : nos jours heureux **

Harry remit la dernière pomme dans le sac en papier et le tendit à la vieille dame.

-Merci mon petit, c'est vraiment très aimable à toi, lui dit la grand mère.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir un bonbon. Un très joli bonbon enveloppé dans un papier jaune. Elle le lui tendit en souriant.

-Tiens bonhomme.

Harry reçu ce présent des deux mains comme s'il était en or massif et le contempla. Les seuls bonbons qu'il voyait d'habitude, c'étaient ceux qu'engloutissait Duddley. Il n'en avait jamais eut pour lui. Tellement extasié le petit garçon oublia de remercier la dame qui reparti avec son caddy de provision. Mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte, il admirait son bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui, de peur que Duddley ne soit dans les parages pour lui le voler. Mais non, il était près des balançoire en pleine dispute avec un petite fille au cheveux ébouriffée qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par la stature imposante de son adversaire.

-Et d'abords mon papa m'a dit que les gens qui étaient gros et qui mangeaient du gras, ils attrapaient du cholestérol et qu'ils mourraient d'une crise cardiaque, comme c'a affirma-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Amusé un des amis de Duddley répéta la fin de sa phrase en claquant aussi des doigts et en rigolant.

-Comme ça !

Mais le regard de ce dernier le fit bientôt taire toute réjouissance.

Harry lui était très heureux. Il faisait beau, Duddley l'avait momentanément oublié et ce soir il pourrait déguster son bonbon dans son lit tranquillement.

Il retourna donc dans son bac à sable en se disant que la petite fille devrait faire attention. Duddley n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une moquerie. Il en savait quelque chose.

Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiète. Après avoir prédit un avenir sombre à ce malotru qui l'avait chassée des balançoires, elle s'était installée à l'ombre des arbres avec une vieille revue que son père lui avait donné. Une revue très compliquée pour une petite fille, avec presque pas d'images. Mais il fallait bien s'entraîné, disait-elle tout le temps. Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas arriver Duddley en courant. D'un geste d'une étonnante agilité, pour un enfant de sa corpulence, il attrapa sa revue et partie en direction du bassin. Hermione, effrayée, lui couru après. De manière tout à fait sadique, il attendit qu'elle soit à coté de lui, lui fit espérer qu'elle pourrait la récupérer, avant de lâcher le journal dans l'eau et de repartir en courant, avec tout le courage dont il était capable.

En pleures et sans se soucier de ses vêtements, la petite fille plongea ses deux bras dans l'eau pour en retirer un chiffon de papier.

Harry était outré par cette injustice. Mais surtout il se sentait coupable. C'est à lui qu'aurait dû s'en prendre son cousin, pas à cette petite fille. Il se sentait responsable de son chagrin. Alors que tante Pétunia jurait ses grands dieux à la mère de la petite fille que son garçon ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais il persistait dans ses yeux une immense détresse devant cette cruauté.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment la consoler. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et poussa des cailloux du pied l'air de rien quand il senti entre ses doigts le craquement d'un papier. Mû par un élan de générosité, il referma son poing sur son trésor et le tendit à la petite fille qui le regarda interloquée. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bonbon puis les releva vers lui.

-Les bonbons, ça donne des caries, dit-elle comme s'il lui proposait de la drogue.

Harry fut horriblement désappointé. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de tout ce qu'il lui offrait à travers ce bonbon. C'était du bonheur, de la joie et du soleil. C'était sa liberté et un petit bout de son âme.

Comme si elle l'avait senti, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire qui la transforma complètement.

-Mais je me brosserais bien les dents, promit-elle en attrapant le présent.

A cet instant, sa mère se lassa des assauts de tante Pétunia et l'appela :

-Hermione, rentrons.

Elle se retourna pour suivre sa maman. Mais avant qu'Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une tornade de cheveux s'abatti sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

-Merci, chanta-t-elle.

Puis elle repartit en courant.

Le soir, dans son lit, sous l'escalier, avec les araignées, Harry dégusta ce souvenir, aussi délectable qu'un bonbon.

* * *

Je ne vous promet rien avant la rentrée. Passez de bonnes vacances.

Je ne vous oublie pas, je suis toujours là !!


	12. la vie comme elle vient

un nouveau chapitre très court.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : #10 : 10, la vie comme elle vient**

C'a commence toujours comme ça

C'a commence toujours comme ça. Un soir, un rendez-vous. Une table, dans un restaurant. Un instant unique, comme un jeu de chats et de souris. On se cache, on se cherche mais pas trop vite, on savoure, c'est si vite passé. Et puis un baiser et un début.

Ca continu et on se retrouve à deux. Deux brosses à dents et deux oreillers. Deux manières de vivre et deux caractères. De la joie et du bonheur. A deux c'est bien. Des peines et des larmes. A deux c'est mieux. Le quotidien devient une fête et les fêtes sont quotidiennes. Y a pas à dire, la vie s'est mieux quand on est amoureux

C'est trois minutes d'attente pour savoir si oui ou non on sera trois à la maison. Trois battements de cœurs en trois secondes qui vous laissent étourdie comme un manège. Trois larmes de joie qui perle au coin des yeux parce que la vie sait aussi sourire. Trois fois rien et trois fois tout qui font l'œil brillant et le regard neuf sur cette nouvelle étape.

Ca fait quatre mains pour préparer le monde qui s'ouvre devant nous. Et une quatrième pièce à aménager sous son toit. Quatre petits lapins dessinés sur un mur et quatre yeux qui ne cessent de regarder ce ventre s'arrondir. Quatre mois pour savoir il ou elle mais après tout on s'en fiche. Quatre bras qui se serrent pour ne pas laisser ce bonheur fuir.

Ces cinq heures de souffrance pour une vie de bonheur, ça vaut le coup. Et quand on voit des yeux neufs qui vous contemplent on oublie qu'on a failli arracher le bras de son père. Cinq bouteilles de champagne au moins pour fêter cette vie nouvelle et cinq clignement des yeux pour se persuader qu'on n'a pas rêvé cette vie mais bien vécu ce rêve.

Ca fait six mois déjà et le métier de parent qui rentre entre doutes et rires. Six sourires qu'on compte comme un trésor, qu'on enferme dans une boite et dans sa mémoire, qu'on photographie pour ne rien perdre, ne rien manquer de ce temps qui passe trop vite. Six pieds dessinés dans le sable, qui chemine côte à côte et qui s'en vont voir si l'horizon a une fin et s'il y a quelque chose derrière.

Et voila sept dents qui croquent la vie et les oreilles de son lapin. Sept tours de manège et toujours pas lassé. Sept tours de langue dans la bouche pour ne pas s'énerver. Septième ciel quand la porte est fermé. De la vie, sept jours par semaines. De l'amour, sept nuits aussi.

Huit ans et il connaît déjà tout. Huit bougies sur le gâteau. Petit bonhomme haut comme huit pommes. Huit mains à présent qui applaudissent la famille, qui font la fête et qui chatouille. Huit tours de grandes roues et grand huit pour huit secondes de frissons.

Enfin, neuf vies à vivre dans une seule, comme les chats. C'est un regard neuf qui se pose à chaque fois sur ces vieilles photos qui font sourirent mais qui émeuvent aussi à tout les coups.

Dix mille ans de bonheurs d'être une famille. Dix mille ans de joie, Dix mille ans d'amour mais une éternité à vivre ensemble.


End file.
